


My Darkest Secrets

by flickawhip



Category: BBC Proms RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 04:52:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6142096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluffy mc fluff. </p><p>Not Real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Darkest Secrets

'It is absolutely terrifying to let someone in, to let them see the darkest corners of your soul, the reasons why you cry and why they make you so happy.... It's absolutely terrifying because they might run away with your secrets and never give them back.'

John is quiet as he reads, but he knows she means the words, his own reply is honest.

'I'm terrified too... but I trust you. I love you Katie. All of you, the good, the bad, the confusing and difficult. I love you.' 

'I love you too.'

He smiles as he reads the four words he always likes to hear or see. Then the door closes, and he looks up from his message, finding himself staring at Katie in silence. 

She breaks first but he is rising to meet her exactly as she moves to him, letting him pull her closer. They stand for a while, his arms tight around her, one at her waist, the other in her hair, her face buried in his neck. 

"I love you, my Katie."

His voice is soft, honest and loving. 

"I love you too, my John."

Her voice is muffled by his neck, but he knows she means it.


End file.
